School Days
by coppercat100
Summary: Max and Fang share alot of things together in highschool... whether it be good or bad, you'll have to find out! Rated T for safety. Might be bad language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I just have to say something before you start reading this.. Thank You! You guys and your reviews on my other stories make me so happy! I love you!**

MAX POV

Okay so let me fill you in on my life. I have a little sister named Angel who is 14 and two stepbrothers. Gazzy, don't ask, is 16 and my best friend Iggy is also 18. Iggy and I were driving to school and as we parked, I saw a tall kid with long black hair and his eyes! Oh hi eyes were magnificent obsidian gems that could look deep into your soul. As I was gawking at his hotness, which is so not like me, Iggy asked me, "So what do you think of the new kid?" I wanted to tell him I thought he was hot but I just said,

"Seems nice." We got out of the car and I went to go introduce myself when the queen of the witches, Lissa, walks in front of me.

FANG POV

I was standing outside the school when I saw this beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair and a tall figure get out of a black Prius. I started to walk over to talk to her when this red head tramp stepped right in front of me and held my hand.

"Hey there, my name's Lissa. We should hang out some time," I was about to tell her to buzz off when I felt someone's lips against mine. It was that girl I saw earlier. She was saving me. When "Lissa" huffed and walked away, the girl and I were bent over laughing. She introduced herself as Max and I told her my name.

"Sick name," I liked her. She was different from the girl's I've seen so far. A tall blonde haired kid walks up behind her and says,

"Hi, I'm Iggy, Max's stepbrother."

"Hey, I'm Fang," I gave them my schedule and I realized I had all of the same classes as Max. Score! At least I would know somebody.

MAX POV

It turns out that "Fang" has all of the same classes as me. I was screaming for joy inside my head. We walked to class together and when we got there, guess who was sitting there? If you guessed the Sugar Plum Fairy, you are way off. Like trillions of miles off. It was the queen of the tramps, Lissa Maloney. She walked up to us and said,

"What are you doing with that wannabe? If you want to be popular you need to go out with me,"

"Just for your information 'Lissa', I will never go out with you. I've only known Max for 15 minutes and I would date her in a heartbeat," he saw my face blush and he blushed too. Oh my god! He really likes me? He held my hand to emphasize his point as we walked over to the chemistry table in the back. How was this happening so fast? _Max, stop being such a girl and get a hold of you!___

I took out my notebook and began writing the agenda for the week. Mr. Galbraith stood up and shouted unnecessarily, "We have a new student in our class today. Please stand up and introduce yourself Nicholas."

FANG POV

"First of all, it's Fang. Secondly, I moved here from California, and thirdly, I would like it if you didn't shout," I smirked at his statement.

"Well then, I see Maximum has rubbed her attitude off on you," Max stands up next to me and says,

"Hey! My name is Max. And he was already like this before I met him." And as if I weren't mad enough, Lissa whispered to the kid next to her, "Stupid Punk Rocker, I heard her band sucks. "That did it. Before I could say anything, Max walked up to Lissa with a temper and yelled,

"For your information, I would much rather be a Punk Rocker with an awesome band than a delusional …itch!"

"Maximum and Nicholas, Dean's Office, NOW!"

"That's not my name!" We both shouted at the same time as we walked out of the door.

**A/N I am so sorry that this isn't longer but I don't have my IPod at the moment(stupid mom) so I can't copy it out from my notes. I promise the next one will be longer because I have a ton of writing for this story! I have been writing this one for months and I love it! REVIEW ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am sooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I hope you enjoy but you might want to strangle me in the end… BYE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! This is the only disclaimer I will be doing for the entire story because I think it's stupid to have to do it every time. I think you guys understand that I am not James Patterson.**

Fang was walking towards the dean's office when I grabbed his hand. It was callused yet soft.

"Come on, the dean always tells me to go home. Let's save him the trouble," We walked out to the street and headed to my house while I texted Iggy to come home instead of waiting for me and to pick up Gazzy and Angel. "Wow, awesome first day of school for you," I said sarcastically as we walked through the front door.

"Yep, 'cause I met you," and right then he kissed me! Not my cheek, my lips! I had only known this guy for 2 hours and I had the urge to kiss back. I felt like I was flying high above the clouds as his right hand was in my hair and his left was on my back. I moved my hands longingly to his jet black hair when Iggy walked in with Gazzy.

"Oh. My. Gas!" Gazzy yelled when he saw us. Luckily Angel went to a friend's house. I quickly separated myself from Fang, embarrassed that my stepbrothers saw me kissing someone I haven't even known for a day. Iggy walked over to Fang and said,

"Hurt my sister and I will kick your ass."

"You have my word,' Fang said in a serious tone much like his normal voice. I began to chuckle but was quickly cut off by Fang's lips fiercely smothering mine just to freak out Gazzy.

"Next time you two want to have a little fun, warn a guy!" Then he ran off with Iggy to their bedrooms. Fang sat down with me on the couch and since we weren't in school all day, we had no homework. He held my hand and asked,

"So, can I join your band?" How did he know about my band? As if he read my mind, he said, "I overheard Iggy talking about it before school."

"Well, stalkers, what can you do?"

"I can sing and I play a little guitar,"

"Show me," since my guitar was in my room, he just faced me and began to sing Ignorance by Paramore.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

'_cause you know we're not the same_

_We're not the same; oh we're not the same_

_We were the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good, it's good, it's good_

Even though I was the only one listening, I began to clap. "I love singing that song! You have my vote but you still have to audition for everyone else. That would be, Iggy, the keyboardist, Sam, the guitarist, and Tess, the drummer, and J.J, the bass player."

We sat on the couch and watched the only thing on TV, the news. The woman was saying something about a robbery at a local U.S Bank. That's when I froze. My mom worked there. I listened closer.

_"The man came in and shot at random people. Then he ran off with at least three bags of money,"_ I realized that the woman speaking was my aunt who also worked there. _"He killed my sister…" _ She ran off screen and I began to sob uncontrollably into Fang's chest.

"That was my aunt," I said in between sobs. "My mom is gone…" he held me close as I cried.

**A/N You guys probably hate me now but trust me, it develops the plot. REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And I know its short but it would have killed the mood if I kept going. I promise to update either tomorrow or Friday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I am an extreme procrastinator! I am always like, "hmmm… should I type right now? Nah, I'll do it tomorrow!" And then I do that every day! And then, I hate to say such a cliché statement, but it's true that my dog ate the a key, the v key, and the space bar on my keyboard! I had to wait to get a new one and it was so hard to type without the a key. I mean, it's like the most used letter of the alphabet! Enough of my excuses, ON WITH THE STORY! And thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! I LOVE YOU!**

Max POV (still)

Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel (who came home from her friends) walked in and asked us what was wrong. I told them we were going to visit Aunt Carol. I had no idea what to say and trust me, that never happens. Fang drove us there and as we got out he said, "I'll stay in the car,"

"You can come in," I said and took his hand and pulled him to the door. We all walked in and Aunt Carol started crying again. I pulled her over to the side and said, "Fang and I are the only ones that know. I didn't know how to tell them."

"I'll tell them," we walked into the living room where the kids and Fang were and Aunt Carol told them everything. Angel began crying uncontrollably as I held her and Iggy and Gazzy couldn't speak.

"It's okay sweetie. Aunt Carol, can we live here for now, since none of us can legally live alone?"

"I wish I could tell you yes sweetie but I can't. I just don't have any room. The only other place would be with gram and gramp in Utah."

"Well I'm out. They forbid me from ever going to their house again." Fang looked at me questioningly. "Long story,"

"Well, I have one guest room. My mom wouldn't mind if you stayed," Fang said. I didn't want to leave the kids.

"It's the only option," said Angel. Since when did she become so diplomatic?

"Max? Do you promise to Skpe us every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday?" asked Gazzy.

"Yes I do," I got up and hugged all of them and Angel made me cry with 'I love you'.

"Wait, what about the band?" Iggy asked.

"You need to look after the kids," I said as I hugged him.

"Okay," he whispered, on the verge of tears. Fang hugged me one more time before we left to pack.

Fang POV

I have only known Max for a day and I already love her. Right now I am sitting in their living room waiting. When I saw Max crying when she walked to the front door, I almost cried myself. We drove the kids to the airport where we said our goodbyes and hugged for a VERY long time. Max hugged me by my waist as we walked back to the car.

"I already miss her."

"I know baby. I would too." The car ride home was silent. When we got to my house Max stood there in awe as she stared at my house.

"It's so big!"

"Well my mom is a doctor so..." I didn't even get time to finish she pulled me into the door.

Max POV

Fang's house is huge! It's literally a mansion. I pulled him into the door, eager and happier than I have been all day. Well, as happy as someone can get after their mom died at least. A tall woman that looked exactly like Fang stood in the kitchen. She saw us and set down her towel to give me a hug.

"Max, you can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you Mrs. Ride."

"Oh call me Mollie!" Fang led me to my room and I was ten times more impressed. It looked like it was painted for me. It was red with black accents.

"This used to be my room but I moved next door."

"Where's your dad?"

"He left us two years ago. But I never really talked to him anyways."

"Any siblings?"

"Yeah. I had a 14 year old sister Nudge. But she died in a car accident with her friend." He began to tear up and I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question."

"It's okay," He lifted up my face," I hope this doesn't sound weird but ever since I met you, I feel like I have known you my entire life."

"I feel the same way. It's like you were meant to come here. Come to me," Now normally you would think that the guy would make the first move but I fiercely attached my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist as mine went around his neck. I slowly began to lift my leg up to his side when his mother opened the door.

"To your corners!" she pulled us apart with a sad expression on her face.

Fang POV

"Max, you can leave." She walked over to the couch and threw Max's bag towards the door.

"Mom, you can't just dump her on the street!" I said clearly angry but not wanting to reinforce her feelings.

"After that yes I can!" It didn't work.

"I love Max and if you kick her out, I'm going with her!" I grabbed Max's bag and hand and we left. Max squeezed my hand tighter and I knew it was to say she was sorry. I squeezed tighter to say don't be. We arrived at Max's house and we decided that we were going to live here by ourselves. She pulled me into her bedroom.

"Fang, I'm sorry. I..." I didn't want to hear her tell me sorry. I kissed her soft lips and held her in my arms.

"I don't regret what I did. I love you and my mom over reacted." She pulled me into another bedroom.

"This was Iggy's room. You can sleep here." She said as she gave me a good night kiss. I got into my night clothes and fell asleep.

Max POV

Dream

I was in the pool with Iggy and Nick. We were about 5 and we were splashing around like crazy. That's when my mother called us for lunch.

End of dream

I woke up finally remembering why Fang was so familiar. He was my best friend when I was little until he moved to California! I thought about waking him up and telling him this but it would be a waste. I fell back asleep but this time I had a nightmare about my mom dying. I woke up and frantically ran to Ig-Fang's room. This was definitely worth telling him.

He woke up quickly and saw me crying. He asked me what happened and I told him everything. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. I just sobbed into his sh... He wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed like mad and I tried to stop crying.

"Max, don't hold in tears," Fang said and I broke down into sobs again. He just rubbed my back and pet my hair until I stopped and he took me back to my room where I fell asleep.

ONE WEEK LATER

FANG: I don't know if Max should go back to school today or not. She needed to let them know about her mom and that anything that a parent needed to be at, her aunt would be there. No, she has to go. I went into her room to see that she wasn't there. Oh no...

"Max!" I yelled as I ran down the hall only to see her sitting on the couch already dressed. "What are you waiting for? Go get dressed," she joked and I did just that. We walked out front and we drove off in Max's car since it was smaller. When we got there, guess who walked up to us. Lissa. But instead of making goo goo eyes at me, she smirked at Max.

"Oh Maxi Pad! I am so sorry to hear about your mother... Not!" Then she smirked even bigger like she actually accomplished something and skipped off. I looked over to Max and all she said was, "Bitch." I couldn't keep myself from smiling and we walked into school.

**A/N I hope you liked it. I hope that the last little bit lightened up the mood, and I will update most likely Saturday night or Sunday. Bye! I have this Kincaid Reading level checker thing on Word and it said that this chapter was only a second grade reading and writing level. I am sorry and I don't want to sound like I have a huge ego, but I don't think a second grader can write this!**

**3 coppercat100**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys so I finally have another chapter up and if you read my story Escaped Children you know that I am putting a hold on all of my stories except for these two. I am putting way too much responsibility on myself and I just need to relax and try to make these two stories the best they can be. I hope you like chapter four of School Days! Love Ya!**

Fang POV

Our first period class was so boring I almost poked my eye out with my pencil… great, now I sound even more emo than you guys probably already think I am. Max looked over to me and I guess she did that weird mind reading thing and just rolled her eyes at me. I just smiled, not a real smile, but a Fang half smile, and continued to write stupid English notes waiting for study hall second period. Today we were supposed to meet up with Max's friends Tess, J.J, and Sam, who were in the band that Max formed with Iggy. Finally first period was over and I met Max at the door and began walking to the choir room that Mrs. Lowry was letting us use. I had Choir with Max sixth period and the rest of the band members had band.

When we were in the quad, a guy with a letterman jacket was walking in the opposite direction. Now I would have thought nothing about it but he was staring at Max like a piece of meat. When I thought he was just going to walk by he grabbed Max's arm and started whispering something in her ear. Her face turned white before she snarled, "You stayed out of my life." With that he violently shoved her to the ground but I caught her before she hit her head.

Max POV

"Who the hell was that?" Fang asked me after my encounter with Ari. Ari is a guy that was my father's son but I immediately hated him when he tried to beat up Iggy. Now he's trying to get me to date him and when he grabbed my arm and attempted to ask me out for the billionth time, I told him to stay out of my life.

"I don't want to talk about it. He's my father's son and he bullied Ig. Let's go," I pulled Fang to my favorite classroom in the school, the choir room and introduced him to everybody. "Fang, this is Mrs. Lowry, Tess, who plays drums, J.J who plays keyboard, and Sam who plays bass. If they like you, you will be playing guitar and singing vocals," Tess had long brown straight hair and hazel eyes. Her style was very rockerish. Slightly like Max but more colorful. J.J had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and dressed a lot like my sister Nudge. Sam dressed exactly like Iggy. I have a feeling that they were really good friends because when he spoke to me, he tried to sound nice but I could see the glare in his eyes when he looked at me.

"Hey man, I hear you have a nice voice and you like Parachute. Max is obsessed," he grinned and Max shyly smiled back. I felt a pang of anger since, you know, I kissed Max and I live with her, but I bet that nothing was going on. Before I could even make a look at Max, J.J introduced herself. Everybody was being really upbeat. They already knew about Max's mom and I guess they decided to try to make her feel better instead of moping around.

"Hi, I love your hair! You are so dark and mysterious! Are you emo?" I had to smile at that. Any other time, when someone asked if I was emo, I would get annoyed, but she was so much like my sister that I couldn't get mad.

"No, he's not emo, but Mrs. Massey almost made him poke his eye out on his first day back," Max laughed. It was a weak laugh. I knew she was thinking about the fact that it was her first day back without her mom. She was handling everything extremely well though. She only broke down into tears one night this week.

"I hate Mrs. Massey!" Tess said. "She always marks my papers wrong and she yells at me, and she teaches the worst subject on the planet, and she needs to wear a bra! I mean seriously?! It's just nasty!" Tess talks a lot too but not as much as J.J. I can already tell that it's only when she is annoyed.

"Well at least you don't have her the full fourth hour like I do!" Sam said.

"Hey, no talking bad about the teachers… even if they are snots!" Mrs., Lowry yelled from her office, but I could tell she was joking.

"Well are we going to play any music?" I asked and picked up the guitar and walked up to the mic. They all sat down and watched me. "I have to sing by myself?"

"That's how you try out!" Max said cheerfully. Oh great…

Max POV

I laughed to myself as Fang nervously pulled up a stool and suddenly became the Mr. Dark I met on his first day of school. He adjusted the mic to be level and began striking the acoustic I bought about two years ago.

_If I'm a bad person_

_You don't like me_

_Well I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel, your jury_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're going to judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life_

_Don't want to hear your sad songs_

_I don't want to feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault _

'_Cuz you know we're not the same, we're not the same, oh we're not the same_

The first person to say anything was Sam. "Man, you are hardcore. Why did you sing Paramore and not Parachute?" Fang smirked slightly and said,

"Well, I like to listen to Parachute but it doesn't really fit my voice,"

"OMG! You and Max have the same voice except yours is well boyish and Max's is slightly girlier no matter how much she would want to argue with it. Th…" I slapped a hand over J.J's mouth.

"Sorry about that, she talks a lot. That was awesome… just like the first time,"

**(Okay so this next part wasn't already written but I needed to add a little bit more before they left school)**

"That reminds me, Max, I never got to hear you sing," Fang grinned and I glared back.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked, knowing it was useless.

"Nope, I want to know how the person who I will be singing with sounds," J.J and Tess giggled.

"Fine," I walked over to the mic and picked up the guitar and began to strum.

_So you give up every chance you get, just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love, but you don't know what love is_

_I think we have an emergency_

_So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

'_Cuz I've seen love die, way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_And I've seen you cry way too many times_

_When you deserved to be alive, alive_

"Well, I can tell that Paramore fits your voice better than Parachute," Fang smiled and I let out a small laugh. It's true, I never sing Parachute because it never sounds good, but I love all of their songs. Mrs. Lowry walked out while we were packing up.

"Hey guys, for some odd reason Mr. McKellar decided to do a lab with snakes and some stupid seniors decided to let them out. We have been told to evacuate and everyone can go home for the day," and then she turned and walked back into her office to collect her things. Why does crazy stuff keep happening in my life?! Not that I was arguing about no school.

"Hey, why don't we go to the park and play a little soccer?" I asked while grabbing my bag. I did not want to go back to that house where I would have to face the fact that my mom wasn't there.

"Sounds like a plan," said Tess and we all walked out of the now snake infested school.

**A/N Weird way to end the chapter, I know. But I wanted to add something that was kind of weird. I hope you like it and I will make another update either tonight or Monday! Watch the Emmy's!**

**3 coppercat100**


	5. Chapter 5

A**/N I know I haven't updated in a really long time for any of my stories, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I haven't been able to do School Days because the story is on my IPod and I currently don't have it, and my mom has this new rule that we can only go on the computer if we ask and she says yes, which isn't very often. I have all of the stories written, I just haven't gotten to upload them as new chapters yet. I might do that later today or I might have to wait a few days. Sorry guys for keeping you waiting. **

**Coppercat100**


End file.
